The Hidden Progression
by rubyanjel
Summary: Ever since meeting each other, Sheldon and Amy are not even aware how they're attached by the hip. They spend so much time together that some of them are just mentioned in the show. Drabbles about the unseen Shamy moments. Ch 2: Preliminary Zoo Visitation
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Progression

Episode 4.03- The Zazzy Substitution: The Raspberry Jam Incidence

#

"But it's quite understandable that Dean Falk would compare the human brain as a car's engine and the surrounding emissary veins as the radiator."

"I think it was interesting that she found out about how the increase of brain size was connected to bipedalism." He stood up from his spot and walked towards the kitchen. "Australophitecines learned how to walk for the purpose of exploration, and that their newly-developed ability has lead to more brain activity."

"Thus brain increase. Yes, I'm aware of it. If I were to quote her 1992 Radiator Theory essay, 'the engine can only be as big as that can cool', meaning that the surrounding veins increase as brain size increased. That is why we should thank our Australophitecine ancestors for our current status."

"Well, if that's the case then I should better send our neighbor Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt a thank you card. Chamomile or Jasmine?"

"Hmm... I'm feeling a bit low today, probably because of the decrease of serotonin production. Jasmine."

"Alrighty then." He filled the kettle with enough water to supply them both and set it against the stove. "I must say that we should have Counterfactuals patented before someone does. My worst fear is that I might see a deck made by Hasbro." He shuddered at the thought.

"I agree. I suggest we have it by the end of the week? Probably after my scheduled visit to Caltech?" Amy said as she browsed the calendar on her phone.

"Agreed." As he waited for the water to boil, he took two english muffins and sliced them in half before placing it inside the toaster.

The kettle whistled just as his muffin slices popped out of the toaster. He turned off the stove before placing the toasted pastry on the plate. After that, he poured boiling water into their mugs and went to the fridge to get a jar of Rasperry jam.

Amy stood from her spot on the sofa and went to see what Sheldon was preparing. "Would you be in need of assistance?"

"You can spread peanut butter and jam on the muffins if you want." Sheldon placed the jam on the table while she retrieved a spreading knife.

The two shared a comfortable silence as they prepared their tea and snack. Sheldon offered her the chair opposite to him on the kitchen island. He slid the plate with the sandwiched muffins she prepared, letting her take the first piece. "I think the sugar content of the peanut butter and jam will help increase your seratonine levels."

She took one of the round pastries and smiled at him. "Thank you."

It was like an unspoken agreement that neither of them uttered a word as they snacked. Amy looked up from her tea and saw how Sheldon was happily munching on his half of the muffin. Instinctively, she licked her thumb and wiped the raspberry jelly that was on the corner of his mouth. It was distracting her, honestly.

As she took her hand back, she noticed Sheldon was staring at her, his hand still clutching his mug. She then realized what she just did and suddenly found her Jasmine tea interesting.

Taking a deep breath, she stole a glance at him and found that he was also looking down at his mug. She stood up from her seat and went back to the sofa. She was aware at how awkward the moment was. Clearing her throat, she said, "Sheldon, I have new card suggestions for our game."

He was as if snapped back to reality and took his mug along with him to his spot.

"I actually made more cards. Would you like me to get them? They're in my room."

"Certainly."

Placing his mug on the coffee table, he tried to avoid her eyes as he proceeded to his room. As he was out of sight, she then realized that he never wiped his face after what she did.

#

A/N: This is for Someone because she was having a bad day. I hope this would make you feel better. :D

I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. :D Sil vous plait?

Edit: My mind is totally in shambles. I typed in "The Zazzy Distribution" instead of "Substitution". I had the last scene on my head when I was typing the episode title so that explains the teeny shadyatem!

Okay, right now the title got me realizing that it is a nod at how Sheldon is replacing the absence of Amy in his life with the kitties in the episode. Funny how Sheldon tried replacing her with twice her body mass but still wasn't able to fill that void. And then they say Sheldon is "stuck" with Amy but just on the 4th episode of Amy's existence, he has already developed an attachment to the vixen. Oh, just some random ramblings. Carry on...


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Progression

Episode 4.03- The Zazzy Substitution: The Preliminary Zoo Visitation

_How Sheldon and Amy ended up visiting the zoo._

A/N: I wanted to add the chapters as it progressed in the series. Or if ever a plot bunny attacked me, that's when I'll add a chapter. But I'll still try my best to make them chronologically.

I do not own any of these.

#

Sheldon turned to look at Amy. "Would you like to see my cats?"

"I would." Both of them rose from the couch at the same time."I love cats. They're the epitome of indifference."

Both Sheldon and Amy walked down the hall to his room. "Awww, then you might find Zazzles a little cloying."

Mary Cooper chuckled as the pair went out of sight.

#

Sheldon held the door to his room open to let Amy in. Her mouth fell open at the sight.

"Sheldon, may I ask, how many cats are here in total?"

"Twenty five. Robert Oppenheimer was lonely so I got the whole Manhattan Project." Sheldon closed the door and walked towards his bed.

The sound Leonard made when he sneezed earlier was right. Behold, twenty five felines.

Amy tried to survey the room. It was surrounded by comic book icons—from his cabinet with comic books to the frames above his bed with photos of superheroes she wasn't familiar with. To her left hanged posters of different trains. Interesting.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed Sheldon waving at her while clutching a brownish grey cat.

"Come Amy, meet Zazzles." He petted the creature's head. "Isn't he so zazzy?" He looked at her, beaming.

She walked towards him on his bed and sat beside him. To her left, a chubby pure white cat drew near her and rubbed its tail against her arm. "Why hello there. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, that's Richard Feynman." He noticed the creature was enjoying Amy's treatment as she gently petted it on her lap. "Hmmm. Interesting."

"What is it?" She looked up at him from the purring animal.

"Feynman is not the type who would let itself get touched. Mom almost got scratched earlier when she sat on my bed."

She nodded her head slowly, trying to process the information. "That is _interesting_." She felt another cat rub its fur against her leg. "Sheldon, although I do not object to the idea of having house pets around—and I do think you are _very _capable of taking care of them all—I don't think housing more than two dozen of them will be beneficial to you and your roommate."

Sheldon was now scratching a spot behind Zazzle's left ear. "How so? They were able to provide me companionship for the past few days. Frankly, they were even more tolerable compared to Leonard as roommates. They do not argue and they do not question my intellectual authority."

"And by questioning your intellectual authority you mean?" Amy proceeded to rub Feynman's belly.

"They do not refer to my work as something, quote unquote, cute."

"So your mother was right."

His forehead scrunched up. "About what?"

"You losing your mind over me."

He gave a snort before placing Zazzles beside him on the bed. "Please." He pretended to roll his eyes but managed to sneak a glace at her as she continued to pet the white cat up to its tail.

A part of Amy's mind told her to look up at her companion. She saw he was focused on her lap, a hint of smile playing on his face.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Shelly, this is your mother."

Sheldon snapped his head up looking towards his bedroom door. "Come in."

Mary opened the door to her son's room but stayed outside. "The food's getting cold there, Shelly. If I microwave it, it would dry out."

"Alright."

Amy peeled the animal off her lap and placed it back on his bed. Both of them stood up and went out of the room.

#

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs. Cooper. It was delicious."

Sheldon placed his mug down on the coffee table."Of course it was delicious. If my mother's cooking wasn't that good then I wouldn't even let you have a bite."

"True." Amy stood up and started to take her plate and Sheldon's.

Mary leaned towards her and reached for her hand. "Now what do you think you're doing young lady? I invited you over as our guest. Leave the dirty work to me." She stood and took the plates towards the sink.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"Call me Mary." She said without looking back at them.

She nodded as she sat back on the couch beside Sheldon.

"Amy, since our relationship has been restored, I've decided that maybe I should set my friends free."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, besides that I've been having troubles with my bowel movement because of the anti-histamine pills and that I cannot take the odor of my room any longer, perhaps I should let Oppenheimer and the rest of the Manhattan Project live their lives someplace else."

Amy rested her chin on her hand with her elbow balancing on her knee. "And how do you plan to proceed?"

"Since I can't take them back to the pet store, I thought that maybe it would be nice to give them away to those who are worthy of taking care of them."

"Yes, I honestly think they would be better off living with those who are willing to take care of them. When do you plan on doing so?"

"Tomorrow." Sheldon looked towards the kitchen and saw that his mother was gone. "It would be nice if you would help me take them to the park."

"Of course." She smiled at him.

He did the same. "Thank you."

#

"He's Enrico Fermi. Take care of him well. He likes it when you scratch him at the back of his left ear." He reached out for the kitty one last time, scratching it on its head. " And here's your twenty dollars. I think that's enough for a week's worth of milk."

"Thank you mister." The little girl turned back and walked away, a striped orange cat clutched in her arms.

"Sheldon, that's the last one."

He lifted his left hand and looked at his watch. "And we're a few minutes earlier that I've expected." He stood from his seat and started to pull the cloth off the collapsible table as Amy loaded the empty cages at the back of her car.

Once they have cleared the area, both of them got inside the car. They both placed their seat belts on before she started the engine.

"You know, there's a zoo that just opened a few blocks from here. Dinner won't be in a few more hours."

She turned her head to look at him as she clutched the wheel. "Just to be clear, you are suggesting that we go there right now. Correct?"

He looked into her eyes for a few moments before responding. "Yes," he said, smiling innocently.

"Alright." She turned her head back on the road as the car started to accelerate.

"Wonderful."

What Sheldon didn't notice is that Amy was trying her best to hide a smirk.

#

Endnote: Hope it was sufficient. :D I tried my best to describe the cats as they were shown in the episode.

Please do tell me what you think of this one. :D

P.S. I tried my best to edit out grammar errors. Yes, I do care about the nitpicks out there.


End file.
